1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for pivoting an objective or image frame and including a guide unit having an arcuate groove, and a pivotable part, in which the objective or image plane is supported and which has an arcuate slide section displaceable in the groove relative to the guide unit. The present invention also relates to a carrier for supporting the objective or image frame with the pivoting arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In DE-17 72 918 there is described a plate camera with an image frame and an objective frame which can be pivoted about a horizontal axis and about a vertical axis. For this purpose, the plate camera contains an arrangement which consists essentially of a stand, a segment and a cross slide. The support is respectively secured to the frames and determines the vertical pivot axis. The support is journalled in the segment with the aid of a rotary bearing with balls and is movably supported on a cross-slide which is displaceably journalled in a pivotal member and can be locked by means of a clamping device. In the cross-slide there are provided races for balls which extend along circular arcs concentrically about the horizontal pivot axis. The balls roll off on these races so that the smallest possible friction forces are to be overcome. For the pivoting of the image frame about the horizontal pivot axis a mechanism is provided. Instead of the balls, sliding bearings of low friction material can be provided.
The disadvantage of this arrangement is essentially to be seen in the fact that a mechanism is provided for the pivoting about the axis and/or a means is provided for the fixation of the position.
The invention is based on the object of improving an arrangement for the pivoting of an optical apparatus.